censorship_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gender-Flipped: Genderless
Gender-Flipped: Genderless was a 2016 animated sci-fi comedy blog series that aired on Fiction Foundry in 2016. It was a sequel to the original blog series Gender-Flipped, and followed the original main characters, Krazy, Stace and Dude (renamed Eli for episodes one and two), and a new main character Bagel. It was a slice-of-life comedy that took a dark turn when Nyan, part of the original gang, returned to wreck havoc. It was critically acclaimed by the community however there were mixed reactions to the sci-fi and drama elements. The main plot involved the gang becoming genderless after Krazy neglects telling them about a gender-flip machine that would eventually destroy their genders entirely. Characters Main protagonists *Krazy - a strange but snarky Suklon who tends to stray off-topic in serious situations. He made his debut in Genderless. *Dude - a slightly dimwitted "Bluman" (blue human) who has a strange reputation with alternate universe wives. He made his debut in Genderless. *Stacy - an intelligent human who had martial arts skills for no apparent reason. She made her debut in Genderless. *Bagel - a bagel who could do everything a human do and was never serious, always making jokes. He made his debut in Genderless. *Hagel - a repaired bagel that contained parts of Bagel and the evil form of Hagel that appeared as an antagonist, who joined the gang so he could help them fight Nyan. This form of Hagel made his debut in Tomorrow. Recurring protagonists *Dave the Stoned Guy - a stoned guy who is in a relationship with a DJ. He has smartened himself up in season two, and fights against Nyan in the series finale. He made his debut in Krazy and Bagel Go Stark Raving Mad. *Toast - In an alternate universe, Bagel was instead a cheesy slice of toast. He made his debut in Universal Transfer. *Dimensional Self-Controller - a spiritual being who controls different beings and their dimensional counterparts. He has one rule - when another form of a being dies, all of the being's forms need to die. His voice was heard in Merry Christmas, however he only appeared physically in A Gender-Flipped: Genderless Christmas Carol. *Steller - a reformed antagonist that is the arch-nemesis of the Teenage Mutant Genderless Nerds. He escaped the Spirit Realm after his death, and presumably survived Lord SuperFanon'Dregg's attacks. He made his debut in Teenage Mutant Genderless Nerds. *The Teenage Mutant Genderless Nerds - in an alternate universe, the gang are mutant superheroes that retain their personality traits but have much greater battle prowess. They made their debut in Teenage Mutant Genderless Nerds. *Derpypound - Staceonardo's (Stacy's TMGN counterpart) dog that was previously mutated into a robotic skeleton wolf called Robzar. He made his debut in Halloween Special. *Stacy's watermelon - Stacy's magical watermelon. It is presumed to be alive as it can move into different places rapidly. It is unknown what is special about this watermelon. It made its debut in Bagels. *Wario - A previous member of the gang. He is shown in flashbacks and he is often mentioned to have killed himself before the events of this series. He made his flashback debut in Bagels: The Conclusion. Antagonists *Nyan - the main antagonist of the series and former member of the gang. She is an intergalactic being with powerful psychic powers. **Season 1 Nyan - this form of Nyan attacked the gang in Bagels: The Conclusion ''and was killed by Season 2 Nyan in ''Universal Transfer, however the event is set after the events of Tomorrow. She was sent to the Spirit Realm and planned an attack on Earth with Steller and Hagel's evil form, however is the only one who continues with this plan, eventually killing Bagel and Hagel. Season 1 Nyan made her first appearance in Bagels: The Conclusion. **Season 2 Nyan - this form of Nyan used his power to travel dimensions to accidentally kill Season 1 Nyan. Due to this, she is sent to the Spirit Realm in Merry Christmas, and although she tries to explain what happened to the gang, Season 1 Nyan murders Season 2 Nyan before she can explain. Both Nyans are then killed by the Dimensional Self-Caller due to their law-breaking antics in A Gender-Flipped: Genderless Christmas Carol. Season 2 Nyan made her first appearance in Universal Transfer. *Lord SuperFanon'Dregg - ruler of Dimension SBFW and commander of Calazpillars and Gavins. He appears in the TMGN universe as the TMGN's powerful enemy. He is the cause of Steller and later Stacy's death. He makes his first appearance in'' Halloween Special''. *Morningsplinter - a crazed magical psychopath who was the former leader of the TMGN. His fate is unknown. He makes his first appearance in Teenage Mutant Genderless Nerds. *Hagel - a small bagel who transformed into a monster bagel in order to kill Bagel. He joined Nyan and Steller in an evil plan after his unknown cause of death. His fate is unknown. He made his first appearance in'' Bagels''. Episodes Season 1 - Gender-Flipped: Genderless Season 2 - Gender-Flipped II: Genderless Category:Shows Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:Gender-Flipped Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14